The girls hit back
by ElektraPunk
Summary: When Sonic, Knuckles and Tails go to far Amy, Rouge and Cream change. SonAmy, Knurouge, Tailcream (i dont own these guys)
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful day in Station Square and a pink hedgehog was walking back to her house. On the way she saw sonic surrounded by a group of pretty fan girls. Getting immediately jealous she walked up to them to tell them to back off.

On the way she heard sonic say "…. Yeah so there's this girl that keeps following me around an im like thinking back off but she keeps coming, WHAT A PAIN IN THE ASS!". Amy Rose stopped right behind him wearing a face that said 'I heard everything and now your gonna get it'.

She tapped sonic on the shoulder. He turned around face turning from flirtatious to shocked. "So that's what you think of me huh?" Amy said tears pouring out silently "Well you can just go to hell!" and she stormed off.

Meanwhile Rouge was trying to steal the Master Emerald (again). What she didn't notice was a figure sitting in front of it. It was Knuckles as she came closer and she found he was talking to Tikal inside it. "Rouge keeps annoying me it's like she thinks she can seduce me or something GOD WHY IS SHE SO ANNOYING!".

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Rouge screamed as she too stormed off.

Unfortunately the heartbreak doesn't end there. Cream walked to Tails' workshop earlier to see if he could come out and take a break from all his tinkering. As she walked closer she heard voices inside. "….it's not like I don't have any of these problems too" she heard the faint voice of Tails inside. "Oh yeah, such as?" Sonic's voice. "Well it's about Cream see keeps thinking that im seven it's like jeez give me a break will you" said Tails. Cream couldn't take it anymore she kicked open the door and yelled "SO YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING HUH? WELL TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST" and she stormed out.


	2. The confusion begins

**I do not own any sonic characters unfortunately**

Chapter 2

Amy ran home as fast as she could. She flopped onto the bed sobbing hysterically until she fell asleep.

Amy's dream-

_Amy was walking down an alleyway and stepped into a lush, green rainforest. "Hello Amy" a voice said. "Who's there?" said Amy. "Just the next stage". "What do you mean?" "Find a black box" "What I don't understand" "Oh you will"_

Amy woke with a start. Sweat dripping down her forehead as she sat up. She took a look at the clock 12:00 midnight. "Great, just great". She stood up and walked to her bathroom. After doing her nightly routine she hurled herself at her bed and lay on her back going over the events that happened that day. '_I can't believe that's what sonic thought of me, I was just this thing to him, sure I hug him but to hate me that much, oh is he in for a surprise'._

Amy decided to call Cream and Rouge next morning and to see if they were up for a shopping spree. (It's a girl thing). She called Cream first. "he-hello?" asked cream. "Hey Cream, Howzit going?" "Uh, F-Fine" "Are you ok? You sound like your crying" "I'm fine really" "Uh ok then, why don't you come over?" "Uh ok" Creams voice was raised. "Bye, see you later".

_Wonder what's up with her_ Amy wondered. Amy dialled Rouge's number. "What?" "Well you're in a cheerful mood today aren't you?"

"Oh hi Amy sorry about that" "No problem, you up to a shopping spree?" "Sure" "Come to my house first, ok?" "ok" "bye" and with that Amy hung up.

Five minutes later Cream and Rouge arrived at Amy's house. All the girls had puffy eyes. "Ok what's happened?" Amy asked them both. "What do you mean?" they asked randomly. "You know what I mean, your eyes a red, youse been crying haven't you?" "Speak for yourself" retorted Rouge. "How about we tell each others problems" asked Cream hopefully. She really wanted to tell them about Tails.

"Ok Cream since you suggested you start". Cream started explaining about what Tails said and what she said to him. "He didn't!" exclaimed Amy and Rouge. "He did" Cream said sadly. "So what about you Rouge?" said Amy and just as Cream did so did Rouge. Explaining about what Knuckles did and what she said to him. Soon it was Amy's turn. "So what about you hun?" asked Rouge. Amy started to explain what Sonic said and how it hurt her.

"Well looks like were in this together" said Amy placing her hand in the centre. "You got that right" said Cream placing her hand on top of Amy's. "Ditto" said Rouge placing her hand on top as well. "Well let's go shopping!" said Amy excitedly.


	3. Relationships Reparied but one

**I don't own sonic and co. Hope use like the new chapter-**

After a large day of shopping the girls decided to go home. Amy plopped herself onto her bed failing to notice the little 'black box' on her beside. She walked to her bathroom and after doing her nightly routine she crawled into bed. She turned over and saw the black box. Amy sprung up in bed _Oh my god was someone in my house? Are they still here? _Amy thought as she revealed her hammer but being the curious hedgehog she was she slowly opened the black box.

Inside was a black headband, black leather bra like top (Like in Catwoman), Black boots like the ones she wears and a note to top it off.

Amy picked up the note and she read it. Her eyes widened in horror and she stood up. As she took out the contents of the box she found a pair of three-pronged swords (like Electra).

The next day, while working all night, Amy looked like a different hedgehog. Black leather top, baggy navy blue pants and black headband. Not only that but as soon as she held the swords in her two hands she was given the gift of accuracy and speed. To test it she ran outside that morning and found that she could run as fast as Sonic, maybe even faster. As she was eating breakfast there was a fly bussing around her house. She was really starting to get annoyed and she threw one of her swords at the fly. It speared it right through the middle and stuck in the roof.

Amy's phone ran and she came to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey Amy" Cream's voice "Hi what's up?" "Everything's cool, listen can you come over?" "Uh, sure see you there". Amy hopped into her car and drove off. _Hope everything's ok _wondered Amy. She came to Creams house and found Cream there looking slightly nervous. "Err hi Amy" Amy stepped in. She saw someone sitting on the couch and jumped. "TAILS?" "Hello Amy" said Tails. "Err Amy Tails apologized about before" said Cream seeing Amy's questioning look. "That's good" smiled Amy. Watching those two looking at each other lovingly Amy left. _What a happy couple_ she thought. She went off to Rouge's and using her new found skills she was able to sneak up on her. Just before she was about to jump out and scare her she heard another voice a deep voice

"So you doing anything later" said the voice. On closer inspection Amy found that the speaker was none other than Knuckles. Rouge was leaning on the wall of her house and Knuckles facing her leaning on one hand next to her. "Sure" said Rouge. "Good choice" said Amy coming out of her hiding place. Knuckles jumped and fell onto Rouge. Rouge looked up to Amy and gave her 'thank you' look since Knuckles was quite happy to be on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and made her stand up. "Bye" said Amy smugly and she sped off.

_Another happy couple _Amy smiled. And she sped off towards the beach. While taking a run she saw someone in the water looking to be drowning. She took off into the water and dived under to rescue the person only to find out who she saved. Sonic. "Sonic?" said Amy. "Hey Amy" he said. "What were you doing in the water stupid?" said Amy rudely. "I guess you don't forgive me then" said Sonic. "How can I forgive you, you piece of shit!" "Look I know I hurt you but I didn't mean it" "Yeah right, and I'm Santa Claus" "No please listen! I didn't mean it, I had to do something to get rid of those girls" "It looked more like you were flirting with them" "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you only care about yourself and always will" Amy turned to leave but Sonic grabbed her arm "Don't touch me" said Amy threateningly. She snapped away her arm and jumped onto his shoulders sending him to the ground. "Why don't you go and continue staring at yourself in the mirror" She ran over the water near them and sent a small wave of water to Sonic. Amy ran away leaving the wet Sonic to figure out what happened. She was nearly out of the beach when she saw a figure that same figure she thought would never come back.

**What do you guys think? Please Review. Next Chapter up soon!**


	4. The Assasin

**Here is the next chapter! I don't own sonic and co**

(Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left)

**Amy stared down at the figure. She thought he was gone and never going to come back. "Why hello Amy" it said. It was a black, female hedgehog. Amy took out her swords and stood in fighting pose, her heart filling with hate and killing urges. "You killed my parents". The hedgehog smiled. **  
(I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like  
to have a voice in the back of my head)

"**You can't defeat me" he said. "Oh that was different" Amy said and she jumped.**

**The hedgehogs kept coming at each other at each other. The black hedgehog slashed Amy on the back.**  
(It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
it watches everything)

**Amy shakily stood and kicked the hedgehog in the head. It fell to the sand and stayed down. Amy walked over to see if it was dead. The black hedgehog opened its eyes and suck one of it's swords in Amy's leg. **  
(So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin)

**Amy screamed. Sonic heard it from afar and using his speed ran to the end of the beach.**  
(It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I know I've got a face in me)

**Amy and the black hedgehog stood apart. Amy with a sword in her leg she couldn't get out and a black hedgehog with a bleeding head. "It's over" the black hedgehog said. "I couldn't agree more" said Amy. **  
(Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand)

**Sonic came just in time to see Amy and the black hedgehog at each others throats. "Hey what's going on here?" he asked. "Stay out of this" Amy spat.**  
(Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
and watches everything)

"**Hey I was only trying to help" Sonic said. Amy ignored him and kneeled the black hedgehog in the stomach. It fell to the sand and Amy stood over it. Amy was just about to finish off the hedgehog with one of her swords when Sonic stopped her.**

(So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
that the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin  
the sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me)

"**What do you think your doing?" said Sonic shocked. "Let go of me!" Amy screamed. She shoved Sonic aside and raised her sword. Sonic stopped her sword and the black hedgehog crawled out from underneath them and ran. Amy tried to pursue but she couldn't run because of leg.**

(The sun goes down

I feel the light betray me)

"**WHAT THE HELL SONIC" screamed Amy as she advanced towards Sonic. He backed away. "I WAS SO CLOSE UNTIL YOU CAME!" she screamed. "I helped you not to make the biggest mistake of your life" he said calmly. Amy was really angry, how can he act so cool. "What were you doing?" Sonic asked.**

"**GETTING BACK MY REVENGE!" Amy yelled advancing on him. Completely forgetting her leg injury she whacked him on the face with her leg. Sonic was on the floor holding his cheek now leaking with blood. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WANTED REVENGE ON THE PERSON THAT KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" Sonic's eyes widened. Now he understood why she wanted to kill that hedgehog. "I'm sorry" he said getting up. **

**Amy didn't say a word she just started to make her way back to the nearest of her friend's houses. Rouge's. To Amy's disgust Sonic followed. "I want to help" he said simply. "Oh now you want to help" Amy spat. **

**She reached Rouge's house and opened the unlocked door. **_Hmm that's strange, Rouge doesn't usually keep her house open like this. _

**Suddenly Rouge came running out of her bedroom. "Hi Amy, Sonic" nodding to each of them. "Oh Amy! What did you do?" said Rouge noticing the sword in Amy's leg. Unfortunately Amy forgot all about it and the pain returned. She fell to the floor and Sonic picked her up and set her on the couch. She pulled back from his grip like he was venom.**

**Rouge went back to her bedroom and alerted Knuckles what had happened. He came rushing down. Sonic and Amy stared up at him in surprise. "We were just making out" Knuckles said blushing furiously. "Sure you were" said Sonic giving him the ' I know what you were really doing' look. Meanwhile Rouge was holding Amy's leg while Amy was very slowly pulling out the sword. Amy screamed in pain and relief as it came out.**

**Amy held out the sword while Rouge wrapped her leg. Amy noticed a engraving on it 'Black Roses Assassination Squad'. Amy showed the others and they looked up at her. "Time for a little payback" Amy said. "Let's go get them" said Knuckles and Sonic. "Actually you guys are staying here" said Rouge. "Why?" they both asked. "Never send a man to do a women's job" said Amy. "I'll get Cream" and Rouge went off to call Cream.**

**What did you guys think? I got an idea for next chapter. Tell me if this one was good! The song was Linkin Park 'Papercut' I love them!**


	5. Revenge

**Thanks for all your reviews. I do not own Sonic and co. And the swords will now be called 'sai' ok? Thanks to Sonicron and Phantom86. Heres the next chapter-**

Cream came rushing to Rouge's in a couple of minutes and walked over to Amy worriedly. "Amy you ok?" "Yeah just fine". Sonic came up to her with a chaos emerald and placed his hand over her leg. "What are you doing?" Amy asked. "Healing your leg" "Oh so now you want me to feel better?" "I always do, I really care about you Amy and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you". Amy stared, it was so heartwarming for him to say that to her and even more that he had said it in front of everyone.

"Why do you say that know after the way you hurt me?" Amy asked. "I was a fool, blind to see what amazing things I have" Sonic said staring into her jade eyes. "I-I don't know" "Please Amy forgive me!" Sonic pleaded holding her hand tightly. Amy looked into his eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you want to say". Thankfully the others who were watching decided that Amy and Sonic needed some private time. "Amy, I love you"

Amy was in a state of shock. "What was that?" she asked shakily. She was expecting something more on the lines of 'Amy you're a good friend' and such. "I love you" he said once again. Slowly their heads inched together and they met in a passionate kiss. "Sorry about before" Amy said rubbing his shoulders. "Don't worry about it" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

The others came back to find Sonic and Amy hugging each other. "I don't believe it" said Knuckles. "Believe it" said Sonic as he kissed Amy once more. "But I bet I'm a better kisser" said Sonic to get on Knuckles' nerves.

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles enquired. He grabbed Rouge and gave her a French kiss. "That's the best you can do?" Sonic dipped Amy and gave her a French kiss. "Can we get back to business?" asked Tails and Cream disgusted.

"Ok Cream can you find out were the Black Roses Assassination Squad is?" said Amy. She turned to Rouge "When we have the information find us a route inside" Rouge gave her thumbs up. "What will you do Amy?" "Practice of course" taking out her sai.

They got to work, Cream managed to find the location and a map. Rouge found a route completely without security cameras. The girls sped off leaving the boys slightly down.

The girls finally reached their location. A dark factory- like building with very few down lights. There were two guards standing in front of their chosen route. Amy took out her sai and threw them at the guards hitting them square in the chest and killing them. They opened the door and slowly made their way down the dark hallway. They met a couple of guards on the way which were no problem. They reached a large oak door with dragons for door handles. Rouge, using her power, kicked it open. It revealed a large hall with a large fire and a chair sitting in front of it. "Well hello there" said a young, female voice coming from the chair. It swung around and revealed a young, female hedgehog about Amy's age with her quills tied back and her legs crossed over. "I've been expecting you" she said. As soon as she said that three ninjas jumped out. "Is this how you treat guests?" Amy asked. "Only uninvited ones" the hedgehog replied "By the way my name is Dylan" "Glad to make your acquaintance" said Rouge. "Ninjas get them" said Dylan.

The ninjas leaped and attacked each of the girls. Cream took flight, Rouge cracked her knuckles and Amy held her sai. The ninjas flipped and jumped all over the place confusing the girls and hitting them when they least expected. Amy was able to get one in the arm but that was about it.

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles were worried about their girlfriends while Tails was on the computer also worried. "Uh Sonic, Knux come take a look at this" said Tails showing them the screen. After reading the text they were shocked to find out that Amy was a magical being. Apparently legends for told a large battle between good and evil. The description below described Amy perfectly. She was a dark witch but which side she worked for was unknown. But it didn't stop there Amy would have her own sidekicks or 'henchmen' who would follow her. Apparently that was Rouge and Cream.

Back in the 'dark factory' Rouge and Cream where on the floor and Amy was having trouble standing up. "How pathetic, I thought you were hard to beat but was I wrong" said Dylan standing up motioning the ninjas to stand down. Dylan walked up to Amy and kicked her in the stomach. Amy rolled on the floor moaning in pain. "Oh well I could make your little boyfriend my lover while the others are servants" said Dylan. Amy was furious at this and she looked up. Dylan bent to Amy's face and whispered "Oh and I was the one who killed your parents". Amy filled with rage and hate down to her heart and it spread to her body.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails burst in to see Amy engulfed in dark light.

**What did you guys think? Next chapter tomorrow! Please Review! Bai**


	6. The Battle

**Hey guys im back. Thanks for all the reviews, been a busy week**

**Just a recap. I don't own Catwoman or Sonic and co. Heres the next chapter-**

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails burst in to see Amy engulfed in dark light. "AMY!" Sonic screamed. He was about to grab her when Knuckles and Tails held him back. "NO I gotta rescue her" he screamed struggling in their grasp. "It's to late Sonic, only she can save herself" Tails replied. Sonic stopped struggling and fell to the floor. "Amy" he whispered.

The dark light surrounding Amy exploded sending everyone smashing into the walls. It cleared and revealed Amy.

Everyone gasped.

Amy had on black leather bra and black, ripped, leather pants. Her hair was black tipped and the sai were much longer. But what was really new about Amy was what she did next. Amy spotted Dylan who stood up and stretched out her hand. Fire came out and it hit Dylan. Dylan stood up laughing "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

A glow surrounded Dylan but this time in white and she wore similar attire to Amy but white instead of black. "So pink hedgehog, you came to die just like your parents, me stealing your little boyfriend and losing your friends to me?" said Dylan "Coz this will be really easy". "Bring it on bitch" said Amy

Amy sent out another fire attack but Dylan made a wave of water and deflected it. Amy sent out electricity and electrocuted Dylan. "Good one but how about this" said Dylan and she used her power to grow vines and wrap them around Amy. Amy simply burst into flames and the vines turned to cinders.

Dylan at this point got worried. She sent a light attack and hit Amy or so she thought. For Amy had a dark force field around her. She smiled as she slowly walked to Dylan. Dylan kept coming at her with a combination of attacks but found them useless.

"I guess we can't settle this in a magic battle, can we?" asked Dylan taking out her sai. "I guess not" replied Amy taking out hers to.

"Prepare to say goodbye" said Amy.

And the battle began. Using her speed Amy was able to maneuver around her easily but Dylan copied her attacks. _How can I beat her any time I attack she matches me? _Amy thought. Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Tails and Rouge thought the same thing. The only way to beat her was to…..

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Cream knew the only way to beat her was to kill herself. They looked at Sonic wondering if he came up with the same conclusion. He obviously didn't but simply looked upon the battle. Amy sent her sai to Dylan but Dylan stopped it in midair and turned it towards Amy. Amy didn't catch it she knew the only way to beat Dylan was to hurt herself. The sai struck through Amy's forearm. Amy screamed and a second later Dylan did to for as though something had gone through her arm.

Dylan combined all of her powers to form a glowing water spout with razor sharp leaves inside. Amy saw Dylan collecting her powers and combined her own. She held out her arms and hands and formed a black fire with crackling electricity surrounding it. They then shot their attacks onto each other.

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Did I sort of drag it along? (Talks to self) Ok stop asking questions and let the nice people review**

**Until next time (tomorrow)**


	7. It's finished

**Hey guys I haven't been inspired to write lately so I haven't been updating. Heres the next chapter-**

The water/earth/light attack charged forwards towards Amy and Amy's attack of dark/electricity/fire shot towards Dylan. The attacks connected and slightly exploded. Amy and Dylan pushed harder on their attacks.

Amy and Dylan were growing tired but didn't give in. Dylan decided to use Amy's current concentration as an advantage; little did she know Amy knew exactly how to beat her. Dylan broke her attack and dodged Amy's.

She sent her water/earth/light to Sonic and the others; Amy ran towards them and made a dark force field. This was it Dylan sent the attack again towards Amy and Amy, knowing the only way to beat Dylan was to kill herself, absorbed the attack.

Both the girls screamed and fell to the floor and stayed there. Dylan transformed into sand and by an invisible wind was blown away. Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked upon the group. "It's finished" Amy said.

"W-W-What do you mean Amy?" said Sonic shaking as her kneeled beside her. Rouge was crying on Knuckles' shoulder and Cream had her head on Tails' shoulder too scared to look at Amy.

"Please Amy don't go!" Sonic pleaded. "Sonic don't you see? It's finished, this was what I was created for this was my purpose and now that it's finished…." Amy began to close her eyes. "AMY NO!" Sonic.

Sonic had his head on her's. "It was my only purpose Sonic" Amy said weakly. "You have another purpose to love me" Sonic said. Amy lifted her head slightly and she placed a hand on his cheek. He placed his on top of hers and said "If you die there will be no place for me on this planet, without you I can't survive" "Then save me" Amy whispered and she fell to the floor dead.

Sonic grabbed a chaos emerald and placed his hand over her head. A glow appeared under his hand. Amy slowly began to open her eyes and smiled.

Sonic took her hand and helped her up. He pulled her up and pulled her close.

He inched his head towards hers and kissed her. He ran his hand though her hair whiles his other hand encircled her waist. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

The others watched in happiness and while they kissed. Sonic and Amy finally pulled away and looked at each other. "I love you so much" said Sonic. "I love you too" replied Amy. "Hey guys lets go home" said Knuckles. And they walked to the X Tornado and Tails blasted off. Sonic and Amy rode on one wing and Rouge and Knuckles on the other.

"This is too slow how about we run home?" asked Sonic. Amy faced him and wrapped her arms around him and said "Good idea". They bid their farewells to the others and jumped off the X Tornado. Soon Knuckles and Rouge decided that they will fly home and jumped off too. "Well I guess we're all alone" said Tails "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Surprise me" said Cream coming out from behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

Tails flew off. He dropped off a note at Angel Island and in Amy's house. Tails flew off. Rouge and Knuckles landed at Angle Island. Knuckles saw the note from Tails. He grabbed Rouge and ran up to the alter. After reading it Rouge jumped on Knuckles and sent him to the ground. She began kissing him and he looked like he really enjoyed it. He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. She began laughing because it tickled her.

Tails flew Cream and himself to a nearby island. "Here we are" Tails said. "It's beautiful" Cream said in awe. "So are you" he said. "oh you" and Cream wrapped her arms around him and jumped on him. Tails supporting her kissed her and she kissed back.

Sonic and Amy were back in Station Square and in Amy's house. Amy found the letter from Tails and read it aloud to Sonic.

"Dear Sonic and Amy, Don't ask me how I knew Sonic was there Amy in know him REALLY well. Anyway Cream and I are going to be on vacation in two weeks. We will be back soon.

See you"

"Tails really is in love" said Amy. "So am I" said Sonic stepping closer to her. "What's your point?" Amy asked slyly stepping away from him. "Why are you running do I intimidate you?" asked Sonic in an evil way.

"No" replied Amy. "Well then stay still" said Sonic grinning in a cocky way. He pushed her over the couch and climbed on top of her. "You are so cocky Sonic" said Amy wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah but what can you do?" he said bending down to her lips. They made out for like about an hour and when they pulled apart they knew that they would be together forever.

**What did you guys think? I will add another chapter don't worry and a sequel to this story. Should I? Opinions needed! Bai! **


	8. Oh No

**This is the last chapter. I think I will write a sequel. Here's the last chapter it will be much better than the other one promise-**

Cream and Tails came back from their trip to find everyone happily in love. Knuckles and Rouge still fought now and then but still made up in about two seconds. They were living together on Angel Island and looking after the Master Emerald. Sonic and Amy were happy as a couple.

"Hey guys!" said Tails as he entered the room where everyone was seated. Cream was by his side. Everyone greeted the fox and his girlfriend then everyone sat down. Amy entered the room with a bowl of sliced berries. Sonic looked up.

"That looks really great" Sonic said to Amy

"Tastes nice too" she replied

She sat down next to Sonic and placed the fruit in the center of the table. Everyone grabbed at the fruits and began eating and talking about what has happened while Tails and Cream were away.

Then the door rang. Rouge went to open it and a scream was heard. Everyone came to the door and found Rouge at gunpoint.

"Hello everyone" everyone gasped it was Dylan.

"I thought you were dead!" said Cream shocked.

Amy however remained calm. "You used the power of the chaos emeralds? Didn't you?"

"How clever Amy" Dylan replied

"Let Rouge go, this is between you and me" Amy said. Dylan did let Amy go and stepped forward and used her light/earth/water attack without even going super. This caught Amy off guard and was sent slamming into the wall. Sonic came behind Dylan and kicked Dylan towards Amy. She collapsed on top of Amy. Amy grabbed her and sent waves of powerful electricity into her. Dylan screamed.

"How does it feel like now?" asked Amy kicking her off.

Amy sent a tunnel of fire onto Dylan and then hit her with a dark energy ball. Dylan was scorched, bruised and bloody.

"This time don't come back" whispered Amy

It looked like Dylan had no choice but she simply smiled and walked out the front door.

"That was weird" said Sonic

"Yeah she just came and went" replied Cream

"Something isn't right" said Knuckles

"Hey guys I'm hungry lets go back in" said Amy and she lead the group into the living room.

Meanwhile Eggman was talking to Dylan.

"Good job did you plant it?" Eggman asked

"It's done" Dylan replied smiling

"Wait until those fools see what's coming!" he said gleefully.

The was evil laughter heard that night

Back to Sonic and the others, Rouge was feeling sick. Knuckles was getting worried

"Are you ok Rouge?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to lie down that's all" she replied and she lay on the couch. Knuckles sat at her legs and sighed.

"Tell me what's really wrong" he said to her. There was no reply. Knuckles looked at her she had a look of horror on her face.

"Rouge what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

Suddenly Rouge screamed and there were two more screams heard out to the hall. Then it became silent.

"Rouge tell me what's wrong!" Knuckles yelled shaking her he then heard screams throughout the city. Cries from all women everywhere were heard then silence again. Sonic and Tails came bursting in holding their girlfriends bridal style. Sonic laid Amy on one couch and Tails did the same with Cream on the other.

"What happened guys?" asked Knuckles scared

"I don't know she just stared screaming" said Tails gesturing to Cream

"She had this petrified look on her face" said Sonic feeling Amy's forehead

Sonic turned the T.V on to the news and found a male reporter quickly speaking

"…All over the world there are reports that women have suddenly started screaming…."

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails just stared at each other. Then the screen came up as Eggman.

"You fools have been tricked! This is a virus that has affected all women and soon they shall become my mind slaves!" he said. Then the screen turned static. The world practically held their breath.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails agreed to find Eggman and stop him.

**The rest of the story will be in the sequel but I need ideas people R and R please bai**


End file.
